


Paperwork

by SavvyLittleMinx



Series: 100 Follower Celebration [1]
Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Affection, Aftercare, Banging the Boss, Established Relationship, Office Sex, Other, Powerplay, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavvyLittleMinx/pseuds/SavvyLittleMinx
Summary: What is it that really happens when August is no longer in charge?





	Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my 100 Follower Celebration. Thank you again for all the support you've given me. ❤

_'Meet me in my office.'_

To anyone listening it all sounded so innocent. Their tone? Stern, unyielding. They carried themselves as flawless as they always did. Nothing betrayed the emotions lingering just below the surface. What the eavesdroppers missed, however, was the heat in their eyes when they locked onto yours. How their fingers twitched with anticipation. The way they licked their lips, uneven breath moving past them.

The people not minding their business didn't see the _quirk_ in your lips. Missed the new found confidence in your step, the almost seductive sway in your hips. August telling anyone to meet them in their office was obviously in trouble. There would be no medals given out for the tongue lashing you were sure to receive. No envy shown at being in the cross hairs of General Willenheim. Little did they know it was August that would be receiving the lashing tongue.

You decided to make them wait. Sometimes you chose not to go until the last second, other times the choice was immediate. Today, you would be taking your time. You found stuff to clean off of your desk, extra words you could put into a report, even a fledgling Hunter to give advice to. All of this was done in the name of building up the moment, encouraging the heat to build in the wake of your arrival.

By the time you casually walked through the door, August was sitting on their desk doing their best to look busy. Their cheeks flushed and eyes shifted to the floor when you entered the room. You pressed your back to the door as you locked it. The 'click' echoed through the room and you could've sworn you saw the blush deepen.

“I hope I didn't make you wait too long, _Enforcer._ ”

This is always how it started and their retorts never failed to make you smile. Sometimes it would come out muttered only to be turned into phrases you'd make them scream later. Other times, the answer would be as terse as their original command only to soften into barely concealed moans. But your favorite? The direct response that always ended with them becoming a cooing puddle of fluff in your hands.

“The wait was worth it, _General._ ”

It appears you were to receive a direct response today and the truth on top of everything else. If they thought the wait was worth it who were you to deny them?

You were unsure of who reached for the other first. The only thing you knew was the moment you took your first step toward them everything else ended up being a blur until they were pinned against their desk.

Hands tangled in hair, clothing shifted, moans were swallowed and lost in deep kisses. You were reluctant to pause in your taste of them as you broke off the kiss.

No. This wouldn't do. You needed **more** of them.

“Get onto your stomach.”

You made sure your voice didn't show any of your desperation, your _need._

August panted as they did what they were told, their legs over the edge of the desk with their stomach pressed to it as they tried to catch their breath. You took off the rest of your clothing as you admired them in this state.

Breathtaking. Vulnerable.

_And one hundred percent safe with you._

They jumped when your hand threaded into their hair. Soothing words tumbled from your lips as your thumb caressed the spot right behind their ear. You delighted in the shiver that went down their spine, your other hand tracing gently over their back.

You allowed your eyes to drink in every detail of their skin, memorize ever contour of the perfection beneath your fingertips.

“You're being so good for me. What have I done to deserve this honor?” the words pushed lazily past your lips, your hands staying busy to reinforce your given praise.

August huffed a laugh, pressing up into your exploring hand but remained mostly onto the desk.

“Nothing, _yet._ Changing that sometime today would be lovely.”

You shared a laugh with them, shaking your head as your hand continued down until the laugh became a surprised moan.

“There goes my charming Enforcer. Just the way I like them~” you sang as your fingers danced down the clef of their ass and over the top of their back thigh.

“But---” and you squeezed theirs as your fingers dipped between to find their opening. “Patience is going to suit you _so_ much better, my love.”

You began to kiss your way down their body, the hand that was in their hair joining your lips on their unhurried journey.

The lower you go, the more August fights making noise. You can see it so clearly in your mind how they bite their lip, eyes rolling back into their head. You hear their breath coming in shorter, sharper pants. They fought so hard to stay still, knowing what was going to happen next. It was all they could do to not beg.

They swallowed hard, willing themselves to be patient. To not sass, to not rush. To just let it be.

“That's it, relax. Let me taste you.”

You pressed your lips to the base of their spine, placing a kiss on each cheek as your hands gently spread them to your hungry gaze. Lips and tongue worked together at their entrance.

Slowly at first, savoring them like the wine they enjoyed every night. Moans escaped you as you relished in the tastes of them, enjoying every second they quivered beneath your touch.

It took you a while to realize the sounds you were hearing was them. They had given up on being quiet and while you were sure they were going to make you pay for that later, you couldn't help but be smug in the fact that they just gave you the one thing you needed from them the most: their pure, uncensored enjoyment of your attentions.

By the way their sounds were growing you could tell they were getting close. With great reluctance, you pulled away from your meal. Licking your lips as you fought to stand up. You stopped just shy of their orgasm, wanting them to finish inside of you.

You helped them rearrange themselves on the desk, turning them back over and making sure they were comfortable before you climbed on top of them. Never had you been so grateful that the desk was as sturdy as it looked. August was on the verge losing complete control, eyes partially closed as you straddled their hips.

Words came out of their lips as a sigh, their hand brushing up against you to make sure you were ready. A murmured spell, a bit of praise. You placed your hands on their chest once you were sure.

Lowering yourself down onto them, you couldn't help the guttural sound that filled the room. It was always in this moment that you felt complete, connected to them in a way that was as magical as they were.

You tried your best to keep your sounds down knowing how they felt about being caught. That sentiment was almost ruined when you looked down at them. Their eyes were fluttering as they arched into you, meeting you thrust for thrust.

Their head rolled to the side, hands on your hips encouraging your pace to increase. You were so close and knew they had to be closer.

“Come for me, August. That's all I want, _all I need._ ”

The air in the room began to shift, swirls of lavender and navy forming those beautiful markings you associate with them. You could almost taste their power filling the room, a moan escaping them as they began to glow.

_Yes, so close._

“So beautiful,” you moaned as your mouth met theirs.

Timed seem to stop as you both met your finish, each other's names being the only words you could speak for a while. Lighting danced across your skin, a pleasant sensation that added to the moment. It took all that you had to not collapse on top of them. You placed a hand on either side of them, locking your elbows as you looked down at them.

August was still coming down from their high and you placed kisses along their collar bone and jaw. This was one of the many moments you lived for – when they were completely relaxed, brain shut down. Here, with you, like this? They were just August. Brilliant and pure.

They finally looked at you, a look of pure bliss on their face as they brought you down for a kiss. You slowly removed them from you, deepening the kiss before you got off the desk and helped them clean up. You each checked the other, your kisses and touches lingering from your recent bliss.

No words were ever spoken during this time. There was no need for them to be said. You counted yourself privileged to see them like this, be apart of their life. You vowed a long time ago to never take advantage of this and to always help them in any way that you could to ease their stress.

You were pretty sure paperwork had never been so enjoyable for August before you came around. And if you had anything to say about it? It would continue to be enjoyable for a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've never, ever, EVER in my entire writing career have EVER had a character be rimmed or into rimming. This was new for me. I hope it wasn't offensive or distasteful to anyone who enjoys reading about it. I just...I thought August would be the type to enjoy that sort of attention. And trust me: if you know anything about this game? August deserves all kinds of pleasurable, enjoyable attention. They've earned it!
> 
> My writing Tumblr can be found here: https://savvylittlewriting.tumblr.com/ for more of my work if you wish to follow me. Thank you so much for reading this story and I'll see you around! ^.^


End file.
